


Cold Shoulder, Hot Temper

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Denial of Feelings, Dramedy, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: "I'm JJ," the man introduces himself to the group, tilting up his chin and winking. It's either aimed for Yuri or the pretty, petite girl beside him. She swoons and giggles. Yuri curls his upper lip, looking at the wall pointedly ahead.





	Cold Shoulder, Hot Temper

**Author's Note:**

> The slapping experiment was actually real! There was a 'strangers meet and kiss' experiment video online I saw years ago (and wrote for a ship from another fandom), and then someone else did a 'slap' video experiment instead of a kissing one too. I knew eventually I was gonna try it out ahahahaa. The fic's perspective is more heavily Yuri biased/his angry denial about being attracted to JJ.... therefore he's an _unreliable narrator_ and calls JJ names and is rude. But I promise I love JJ and that does not reflect on how *I* feel about this precious bean. It's also JJ's birthday lmao! Happy birthday I'm sorry you were smacked but you also liked it so yay? SHRUGS. Alrighty, well, hope anyone reading enjoyed and thanks!

 

*

Yuri knows a scumbag when he sees one.

 _This_ is a certified scumbag — with his undercut, darkly tinted sunglasses he's wearing indoors, and a very smug and conceited grin on his face.

"I'm JJ," the man introduces himself to the group, tilting up his chin and winking. It's either aimed for Yuri or the pretty, petite girl beside him. She swoons and giggle. Yuri curls his upper lip, looking at the wall pointedly ahead.

This is supposed to be a documented social experiment — headed by some friend of Otabek's and that's the _only_ reason Yuri is here. They needed another male test subject around the ages of 16-20 who lived in the neighboring town.

"What we are gonna do is pair everyone up, and switch them around," Otabek's friend announces enthusiastically, waving her clipboard. "You are gonna _slap_ each other."

The pretty girl — _Isabella_ , her name tag reads — lets out a scandalized, giggling noise. Yuri shoots her an annoyed look, jaw clenching.

Wait… _slap_?

"Hey," JJ interrupts Yuri's revelation, sauntering up to him, draping an arm to Isabella's neck. He stares Yuri up and down with that same _smug_ look, as if approving of what he sees. "You two look friendly. Be gentle with me, alright?"

This is so obviously flirting, and Isabella eats it right up, grinning.

Yuri is about to tell him to _fuck off_ when he stumbles forwards, another person hitting into him as they rush by. "I've got your consent forms here!" Otabek's friend yells over the chitter of excitement and shock. "Let's get going, people! We can have you—"

Instead of meeting the polished studio floor, JJ grabs onto Yuri's shoulders, easing him up. His cockiness fading away, replacing with worry—

—and Yuri's hand _stings_ , pulsing red from the impact.

He slaps JJ instinctively, with enough force to send those dark sunglasses flying, JJ's head bent and craning towards the side.

"Holy shit," Isabella gasps, nearly in tears.

"Holy shit," JJ mumbles, straightening himself and staring wide-eyed and awestruck at Yuri.

"Holy shit," Yuri says, also wide-eyed, gazing down at the slight tent forming in JJ's designer pants.

" _HOLY SHIT_ — _CONSENT_ _FORMS, PEOPLE_!" Otabek's friend yells furiously over everyone else. A vein bulges against her forehead.

As Yuri guessed, they are immediately escorted from the building and removed from the social experiment.

Isabella storms off, flipping a rude gesture before entering a cab. "You're a pervert," Yuri says, narrowing his eyes when JJ bursts out laughing, flashing his teeth. They're a bit crooked on the top row, but impeccably white. Yuri _hates_ them.

"Well, to be fair… that caught me off-guard too," JJ points out, eyeing Yuri's hoodie. " _Yuri_."

With a _ttching_ noise, he rips off his name-tag, flinging it at JJ's grinning face.

"Keep it. You already get off on weird shit, dumbass."

Yuri doesn't expect to be slowly backed up against the rain-soaked, brick wall, or to be so paralyzed. His face burns visibly with humiliation and the warm puffs of JJ's breathing. He raises his hand quickly, meaning to strike JJ on the same, bruising cheek — the other boy catches Yuri's wrist, only an inch or two away.

"I guess this is encouraging _weird shit_ then?"

JJ's mouth upturns when Yuri says nothing, meeting their eyes heatedly. He _hates_ that this scumbag is attractive. This fucking isn't fair.

"If you are gonna kiss me, then _do it_ ," he growls out, getting a pinch of satisfaction when JJ blinks, as if mistaking what he just heard.

Yuri smirks, _cruelly_ , like he just struck regardless.

The victory feels short-lived.

JJ pulls away, releasing Yuri's wrist. "Unlike you, I value using _consent_ ," he replies, digging in his pants pocket. A thin, small card passes into Yuri's fingers. "Call me sometime, kitten." Yuri stiffens, flushing to his ears.

When he gathers his wits, ready to tell him off, JJ has already blended into the crowd.

His phone number…?

Yuri's sweaty, quaking fingers crumble it up. He's sure to memorize the digits before tearing JJ's personal card to shreds, tossing it like useless confetti overhead. _Fucking_ hell.

*

 


End file.
